


A Midnight Visitor

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I wrote this forever ago, I'll fix it and add more to it when I have the time, M/M, please don't judge it too harshly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Visitor

Sebastian walked silently down his master's hallways. He already had everything prepared for the next morning and was whiling away the hours. The wind blew gently outside but his keen ears even picked that up. He could hear Finnie tossing and turning in his sleep and that there was a mouse somewhere in the house. No matter, he'd take care of it later. He sighed and continued to walk the halls. At least nothing was amiss.  
The moon shone on him through one of the great windows. He smiled fondly up at it. The moon was one of the few things that remained the same through all his long years. The moon and the sun were predictable and forever caught up in rising and falling. Sebastian moved on.

Several eventless hours passed, but then he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a cat purring but it wasn't quite right. He looked out the front door.  
A man with long flowing red hair stood there. "Well hello there Bassy." said Grell leaning against the door frame.  
Sebastian blinked. "What are you doing here Grell?" he asked.  
"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by." Grell said loosening Sebastian's collar.  
"So that's why you're wearing a dress?" asked Sebastian rolling his eyes.  
"Well I simply had to look good for my Bassy." said Grell giving a sharp toothed grin.  
Sebastian sighed and let Grell in. Master didn't have to know about this yet, there was no threat.  
"Wow! This place is so big Bassy!" Grell said twirling around. "Oh, but it's freezing! Won't you light a fire darling?" he asked batting his long eyelashes.  
Sebastian rubbed his temples but slowly knelt down to light one. As the flames licked up the log, Sebastian felt Grell's arms wrap around his waist.  
"Bassy..." he purred. "Let's get closer huh?" he asked.  
Sebastian smirked. "How close?" he asked softly.  
Grell squealed. "Oh just as close as you'll let me!"  
Sebastian chuckled. Well if it was really what he wanted, he'd give it to him.  
Sebastian scooped up Grell and had him tied up within seconds, then deposited him safely on the couch.  
Grell blinked then squirmed against the ropes. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.  
Sebastian placed a gloved finger over Grell's lips. He was bored and was going to get his fun out of this. "Be quiet. You mustn't wake the master." he said tracing Grell's lips.  
Grell's eyes grew wide and he fell quiet. His strange eyes watched Sebastian's finger as it continued to stroke his lips.  
Sebastian moved slowly from Grell's lips to his cheek and jaw line.  
Grell tilted his head for more, but Sebastian continued only on his face.  
Grell pouted. "Come on Bassy..." he whined.  
"Hush." said Sebastian sitting down beside Grell. He slipped off a few ropes and took Grell's coat off.  
Grell scooted closer to Sebastian. "Bassy...you're warm.." he said softly.  
Sebastian leaned close and slowly nuzzled Grell's cheek and let out a soft breath against his ear.  
Grell gasped and wiggled.  
Sebastian smiled and pulled away.  
Grell struggled against the ropes. "You're not being fair at all Bassy..."  
"You said as close as I'd let you. This is as close as I want currently." said Sebastian with a smile.  
"Sebastian you cruel trickster." sniffled Grell. "Fooling a lady into believing you'd give her what she wanted."  
"Yes, I am a demon after all. It's in my nature to look after my own desires rather than yours." said Sebastian tracing Grell's collar bone.  
"Why can't we have the same desire?" asked Grell.  
"Because I do no require nor want the same affection as you do." said Sebastian.  
"Don't lie..." said Grell. "You want affection just as much or more than everyone else." he said looking up at Sebastian.  
Sebastian placed a finger gently over Grell's lips again. "Hush."  
Grell wiggled a hand free and rested his hand on Sebastian's. "Maybe I'll be quiet if you kissed me." he said hopefully.  
Sebastian frowned as he mulled over his options. Well, he'd never had problems sleeping with strangers or other men, but Grell wasn't quite a man now was he? Nor was he quite a woman...Oh to hell with it. He smiled and let Grell's top half loose and kissed him gently.  
Grell squealed with delight.

After a hour they both lay bare and breathless, pale skin exposed to the soft warmth of the fire.  
Grell smiled lazily and traced patterns on Sebastian's chest.  
Sebastian watched through half lidded eyes. He wasn't tired but it was nice to rest a few moments. He ran his fingers gently through Grell's long red hair.  
"Bassy? Will we ever get to do this again?" Grell asked with a purr.  
"Highly unlikely." said Sebastian simply.  
Grell sighed. "I'll miss you darling..."  
Sebastian softened just slightly. "I'll miss you in time, but not right off." he murmured and put his hand gently over Grell's eyes. "Now sleep. I shall awake you for breakfast." he said softly.  
Grell obeyed and Sebastian arose to get dressed. He had acquired a few bite marks. He smiled; he'd let those heal slowly. He finished dressing and fixed his hair, then continued to wander the halls.

Morning came and Sebastian woke Grell. "Breakfast is in the dining hall, now if you will excuse me I need to wake the young master." he said with a gentle smile.  
Grell whined. "I don't wanna eat with him! I wanna eat with you!"  
"Forgive me but I must awake my master." said Sebastian bowing and leaving the room.  
Grell sighed sadly and slowly dressed himself; it saddened him, there was always someone there to undress him, but no one stayed to help redress him. Not even dear Bassy. He sighed and brushed out his long hair, it was a bit of a mess. He slowly made his way to the dining hall. He admired his surroundings, they were lovely, which was good. He wouldn't stand for it if Bassy was forced to live in poorer conditions. He sighed and sat down at the large table. The largeness only made him feel more lonely. He played with his plate and sighed again. He'd at least wait for Ciel and Sebastian to join him, that was the polite thing to do.  
Ciel entered the room first, followed quickly by Sebastian.  
"Sebastian," said Ciel. "What's he doing here?" he asked.  
"He showed up in the night. I could not damage the Phantomhive's good name and refuse him our hospitality." said Sebastian.  
Ciel dropped his voice to a low whisper. "I want him out after breakfast."  
"Certainly my Lord." Sebastian replied. He pulled Ciel's chair out for him and pushed him up to the table.  
Ciel began eating and Grell hesitantly reached for some food for himself.  
Ciel eyed his bright red dress with distaste. "What on earth are you wearing?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to give Bassy something to look at." Grell grinned.  
Ciel rolled his eyes. "You're too fond of him for your own good, flirting with him will get you no where."  
"Oh, I know all about that now don't I Bassy?" snickered Grell.  
Ciel gave Sebastian a sharp look.  
Sebastian remained quiet and poured the two tea. He was going to take absolutely no part in this.  
Grell batted his long eyelashes at Sebastian as he handed him the teacup.  
Sebastian ignored him and proceeded to make sure everything else was in order.  
Ciel grew bored and ate quietly.  
After breakfast Sebastian silently escorted Grell to the door and led him outside.  
Grell sighed. "Good bye my dove winged raven."  
Sebastian swept him a bow and lightly kissed Grell's hand. "Good bye, my Grell."


End file.
